


Two Guys And A Spaby

by SandyMinbrook



Series: The Yellow Toothbrush is Bill's [5]
Category: Graviy Falls
Genre: Aged up Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher Human - Freeform, Dorks, M/M, Mabel saves the day, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Spaby, Spiders are creepy, it isnt, it might sound cute, spider baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyMinbrook/pseuds/SandyMinbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill are being cornered by a spider abnormity in the Mystery Shack. What could go right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This is set where Not What He Seems and everything after that did not happen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Guys And A Spaby

**Author's Note:**

> This has some comparably disturbing descriptions of a creature. Sorry.

"Pine Tree, why the hell are you standing there. I thought couches were for si- Jesus, where'd you get that broom?" Bill sipped at his coffee. He expected Dipper to cringe because he knew the twins didn't approve of his caffeine addiction. But the teen just kept frantically eyeing the floor. What's gotten into him?

 

"Spider" Dipper mumbled as he kept turning around on the furniture. "It's not in any of the joURnals" his voice raised in volume as he almost slipped.

 

"The Journals? A spider? I mean I get spider people and gigantic man eating spiders but like a house spider?" Bill stood in the middle of the room, watching Dipper with a raised eyebrow. "They're harmless." He sipped at his coffee again "Most of the time"

 

"You won't understand until you actually see it" Dipper sniffled and glanced at Bill. "It's li-"

 

"It probably already left!" Bill came over to the couch "you seriously do- WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THAT THING?!" Bill was now also standing on couch, slightly behind Dipper. It was just where he landed when he jumped on. He definitely wasn't hiding. Not at all.

 

"Told you." Dipper was slightly shaking, holding out the broom in front of him. The spider abomination dragged itself across the room, seemingly ignoring the two.

 

It wasn't a pretty sight, in fact, this was more disturbing than some of the things Dipper's seen while in the forests. Even Bill, having created so many of the things that creeped out people, and being like the nightmare host, was slightly disturbed. Him standing on the couch, hiding behind his boyfriend, was totally nothing to go by. 

 

The creature stopped in the middle of the room and paused. They waited in complete silence, Bill's coffee mug slightly shaking. Then. It. _Turned_. 

 

Bill was more than slightly disturbed now.

 

It was about the size of a dress shoe. Five hairy, tarantula legs were sternly holding it up. A tiny human arm was sticking out from it's side, where another leg was supposed to be. It was dangling and making weak grabby movements. Two more human legs, the size of a baby's, were motionless, except for the constant twitching. They were also limply lying on the floor. When it previously walked, they were simply dragging. All the humanoid limbs were chubby and looked soft. Where they met the torso, they smoothly turned grey and hairy. Some spots on the spider's torso were bald. There, more baby skin was showing. And that wasn't even the worst thing. Half of the thing's head was a _face._  Six black eyes were side by side with a bigger, human eye. It was blue and pointing to the very side. The human half of the head was also skin color and a bit swollen. There was also a pair of lips, hanging open. No ears or eyebrows.

 

It was as if a baby doll and a rubber, unrealistically bid spider were sown together.

 

Apparently spiders weren't terrifying enough on their own and someone decided to add another rather scary thing to them. A baby.

 

It stood in the middle of the room, facing the couch where the two were located. It just stood, human eye slightly drooping and looking to the side. It didn't move.

 

Then, the human eye started turning. It kept scanning the room from left to right, moving in slow, jerking movements.

 

The eye fixated on Bill and Dipper. Both stiffened. 

 

The mouth opened and it started coughing. Similar to a cat was getting rid of a fur ball.

 

Bill sipped at his coffee, unable to tear his eyes from the scene. Would killing it be a crime in the human world since it was part baby? 

 

Something dripped from the mouth. Once. Twice. And now it was staining the carpet in a fast trickle. Blood.

 

Dipper was visibly sweating and shaking.

 

It coughed again, more blood splattered out and something more sturdy hit the floor. A small sphere.

 

Dipper was torn between disgust and well, disgust. The sphere was covered in blood and he couldn't see what it was. It could as well be a cocoon housing more of those things. 

 

"Not cocoon, eyeball" Bill breathed against his ear. Dipper didn't even care that he let done his mind barrier that held Bill from reading his thoughts. It came in handy sometimes.

 

Eyeball. The blood was progressing off the sphere and he could see a clouded iris now. 

 

Then the spider baby stepped forward and over the eye. It moved towards them. Slowly, but moving non the less. 

 

Dipper reached out to Bill through his mind. The other responded and a 'what do we do' echoed in the human's head. 

 

It kept moving. Now about three meters away, the creature has cut off any way of escape, because to get out of the room, you would have to pass over the carpet. The spaby was now on the carpet.

 

Bill started gathering energy for teleportation, they didn't have to go far, just another room. But bringing another being, a human to be exact, wasn't all that easy. Also counting that he was in a fairly human body consisting of matter, it was going to take even more power.

 

Dipper had stepped back a little. The couch was pressed against the wall so there was no escape to the other side. The spaby was half a meter away from the couch, moving faster.

 

Bill has gathered enough energy from his archived souls and artifacts. He started summoning the energy into his body, readying to make the jump.

 

A shot threw the demon out of his trance. Dipper made a startled noise and something splattered against the wall.

 

Mabel was standing in the doorway to the side, a steaming rifle in both hands. Dipper thanked all heavens that Stan had taught her how to use the old thing. She lowered the weapon, relaxing a bit and eyed her brother and his demon- wait, his demon? Well, actually that was quite accurate- as they stood on the couch.

 

Dipper had his knees bent and was hold a broom in both hands, leaning a bit forward. Bill was pressed against his back, one hand clutching a mug of coffee, his free hand tightly squeezing the human's shoulder. They both looked completely freaked out, eyes wide, eyebrows high.

 

Mabel glanced at the thing smudged against their wall. "Clean that up" she squeaked, quickly turning her gaze away from the scene. She slowly walked out of the room. "Dorks"

 

 

 


End file.
